Conventionally, there is known a game system that allows a user playing a network game to chat with another user playing the network game together with the user.
Further, there is conventionally known a communication system in which a communication space is provided in a message exchange device based on attribute information about a broadcast program sent from a broadcast station, messages are exchanged between terminal devices by means of the communication space, and an image of the broadcast program and information about the message exchange are displayed on screens of image display devices connected to the terminal devices.
In the above game system, however, not only a game image, but also an input box for inputting a character string desired to be transmitted to the other user, and a chat box for displaying a character string received from the other user, are displayed on a screen of a monitor. This makes it difficult to view the game image.
Also in the above communication system, since the image of the broadcast program and the information about the message exchange are displayed on the screens of the image display devices, it becomes difficult to view the broadcast program.
An object of the exemplary embodiments is to provide a computer-readable storage medium, an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method that allow, without affecting playing of a game or viewing of a television program, users at distant locations to communicate in real time with each other while viewing images displayed on screens as in the case of video chat and text chat.
The above object is attained by, for example, the following configurations.
A first aspect is a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an information processing program executed in an information processing apparatus that is capable of displaying images on a stationary display device and on a portable display device having a predetermined input section, and that includes an input device and a communicator configured to communicate with another information processing apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as communication counterpart apparatus). The information processing program causes a computer of the information processing apparatus to function as a processor, a first display controller, a transmitter, a receiver, and a second display controller.
The processor executes a predetermined information process, based on an input from the input device. The first display controller causes an image which is based on the predetermined information process to be displayed on the stationary display device. The transmitter transmits, to the communication counterpart apparatus through the communicator, character information or a camera image inputted via the predetermined input section. The receiver receives, from the communication counterpart apparatus through the communicator, character information or a camera image inputted on the communication counterpart apparatus. The second display controller causes the character information or the camera image that is received by the receiver to be displayed on the portable display device.
The predetermined information process may be a game process.
Further, the transmitter may transmit game data for a network game process to the communication counterpart apparatus through the communicator, in addition to the character information or the camera image that is inputted via the predetermined input section. The receiver may receive game data for the network game process from the communication counterpart apparatus through the communicator, in addition to the character information or the camera image that is inputted on the communication counterpart apparatus. The processor may execute the network game process, based on the input from the input device and the game data that is received from the communication counterpart apparatus.
Further, the information processing apparatus may be connected to a first loudspeaker, the predetermined input section may include a camera and a microphone, and the portable display device may include a second loudspeaker. In addition, the transmitter may transmit, to the communication counterpart apparatus through the communicator, a camera image inputted via the camera and a microphone sound inputted via the microphone. The receiver may receive, from the communication counterpart apparatus through the communicator, a camera image and a microphone sound that are inputted on the communication counterpart apparatus. The information processing program may further cause the computer to function as a first sound controller and a second display controller. The first sound controller generates a game sound in accordance with the game process, and causes the game sound to be outputted from the first loudspeaker. The second sound controller causes the microphone sound that is received by the receiver to be outputted from the second loudspeaker.
Further, the second display controller may include: an image generator configured to generate an image to be displayed on the portable display device, based on the character information or the camera image that is received by the receiver; and an image outputter configured to output the image generated by the image generator to the portable display device by wireless transmission.
Further, the second display controller may include: an image generator configured to generate an image to be displayed on the portable display device, based on the character information or the camera image that is received by the receiver; and an image outputter configured to compress the image generated by the image generator, and to output the compressed image to the portable display device.
Further, the predetermined input section may include a touch panel, and the character information may be inputted by means of the touch panel.
Further, the stationary display device may have a function of receiving and displaying television broadcasts. In addition, the portable display device may have a function of outputting a control signal to the stationary display device in accordance with a channel selection instruction inputted through the predetermined input section, and thus switching television channels to be displayed on the stationary display device.
Further, the information processing apparatus may be communicable with a server device through the communicator. In addition, the information processing program may further cause the computer to function as an uploader, a downloader, and a communication counterpart determiner. The uploader uploads, into the server device, channel information indicating a television channel that a user of the information processing apparatus is viewing, and user identification information for identifying the user, in accordance with the channel selection instruction. The downloader downloads, from the server device, user identification information that is associated with the channel information uploaded by the uploader among user identification information uploaded from other information processing apparatuses into the server device. The communication counterpart determiner determines the communication counterpart apparatus, based on the user identification information downloaded by the downloader.
Further, the information processing apparatus may further include a storage section configured to store user identification information about users of other information processing apparatuses. In addition, the information processing program may further cause the computer to function as a communication counterpart determiner configured to determine the communication counterpart apparatus, based on the user identification information stored in the storage section about the users of the other information processing apparatuses.
Further, the communication counterpart determiner may select user identification information among the user identification information stored in the storage section about the users of the other information processing apparatuses, based on an input from the input device or the predetermined input section, and may determine, as the communication counterpart apparatus, another information apparatus that is associated with the selected user identification information.
Further, the predetermined input section may include a microphone, and the portable display device may include a loudspeaker. The transmitter may transmit a microphone sound inputted via the microphone, to the communication counterpart apparatus through the communicator, in addition to the character information or the camera image. The receiver may receive a microphone sound inputted on the communication counterpart apparatus, from the communication counterpart apparatus through the communicator, in addition to the character information or the camera image that is inputted on the communication counterpart apparatus. The information processing program may further cause the computer to function as a sound controller configured to cause the microphone sound that is received by the receiver to be outputted from the loudspeaker.
A second aspect is an information processing apparatus that is capable of displaying images on a stationary display device and on a portable display device having a predetermined input section. The information processing apparatus includes: an input device; a communicator configured to communicate with another information processing apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as communication counterpart apparatus); a processor configured to execute a predetermined information process, based on an input from the input device; a first display controller configured to cause an image which is based on the predetermined information process to be displayed on the stationary display device; a transmitter configured to transmit, to the communication counterpart apparatus through the communicator, character information or a camera image inputted via the predetermined input section; a receiver configured to receive, from the communication counterpart apparatus through the communicator, character information or a camera image inputted on the communication counterpart apparatus; and a second display controller configured to cause the character information or the camera image that is received by the receiver to be displayed on the portable display device.
A third aspect is an information processing system that is capable of displaying images on a stationary display device and on a portable display device having a predetermined input section. The information processing system includes: an input device; a communicator configured to communicate with another information processing system (hereinafter, referred to as communication counterpart system); a processor configured to execute a predetermined information process, based on an input from the input device; a first display controller configured to cause an image which is based on the predetermined information process to be displayed on the stationary display device; a transmitter configured to transmit, to the communication counterpart system through the communicator, character information or a camera image inputted via the predetermined input section; a receiver configured to receive, from the communication counterpart system through the communicator, character information or a camera image inputted on the communication counterpart system; and a second display controller configured to cause the character information or the camera image that is received by the receiver to be displayed on the portable display device.
A fourth aspect is an information processing method performed by an information processing apparatus that is capable of displaying images on a stationary display device and on a portable display device having a predetermined input section, and that includes an input device and a communicator configured to communicate with another information processing apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as communication counterpart apparatus). The information processing method comprises the steps of: executing a predetermined information process, based on an input from the input device; causing an image which is based on the predetermined information process to be displayed on the stationary display device; transmitting, to the communication counterpart apparatus through the communicator, character information or a camera image inputted via the predetermined input section; receiving, from the communication counterpart apparatus through the communicator, character information or a camera image inputted on the communication counterpart apparatus; and causing the character information or the camera image that is received from the communication counterpart apparatus to be displayed on the portable display device.
The exemplary embodiments described herein allow, without affecting playing of a game or viewing of a television program, users at distant locations to communicate in real time with each other while viewing images displayed on screens as in the case of video chat and text chat.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.